Still Doesn't Change
by UndoneChaos
Summary: And all I wanted was sleep... Dylan/Evan Christmas short.


"Dylan."

I sighed, nuzzling into my covers.

"Dylan."

I squinted, attempting to bury my face in my pillow.

"Dylan."

I opened one eye and glared at the cause of my disturbance. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Dylan."

"You have my attention now, what?" I groaned, leaning on my elbow.

"Dylan."

"For fuck's sake, what do you want, you little shitbiter?" I cursed, glaring my sleep interrupter down.

"Dylan."

"I will shove your cane up your ass, Evan, so far I swear to God–"

"Dylan."

"God, what?!" I exclaimed, whining. Evan just stared back at me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Dylan."

I fell back on my pillow, sighing. "God damn you…" I muttered, snuggling into my pillow once more.

"Dylan."

"Cocksucker." I addressed back.

"Dylan."

I'd had enough. I shot upright, glaring daggers at the 'child' before me. "WHAT?!"

"It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" What.

"I hate you so much. I'm going back to sleep", I sighed, once more colliding my face with my pillow. I turned over so that I was lying on my stomach, which for some reason was more comfortable to me.

"Dy~lan."

I kept my mouth shut, pretending to already be in Nightmare City. Didn't work. Evan got up from his spot at the foot of the bed, crawling towards me before straddling me.

"Aw, dude, I can feel your morning wood in my ass crack!" I cried, lifting up my pillow before shoving it over the top of my head.

"You're romantic this morning", Evan deadpanned. I so wanted to kill him…

"Aah! Let me sleep!" I cried, my screams muffled by the mattress.

"Dylan."

I turned around so that I was facing Evan again. He had barely budged, leaving him in the same position, just looking at me. "Aw, dude, now I can feel your morning wood on my dick!"

"Dylan."

I grabbed my pillow and screamed a myriad of cuss words into it before pulling it from my face and chucking it at Evan.

"That wasn't nice", he grinned.

"NEITHER WAS WAKING ME UP TO RUB YOUR DUDE JUNK ALL OVER ME THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I wanted this boy _dead_.

"Wait, did you just say you wanted me to rub my dude junk all over you?"

"What?! No, I–" I was cut off as Evan leaned forward, hands at my sides, and ground against me. I let out a very loud squeak, turning beat red. "Evan, I don't think that's such a good idea–"

"Oh, really?" He did it again, this time snaking his hand up my shirt to run his fingers over my nipples. I bit my lip.

"Evan, I'm seriously going to kill you."

"Not before I make you scream my name." See? This, right here, this is why I despised waking up.

"Evan I'm fucking so serious… I will, like, kill you." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes to see him better. He just smirked, continuing his actions.

"Nah… You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Such a bullshitter. Just yesterday he saw me kill a fly. With my fist. I'll admit it was on accident, but still! I held back a moan as Evan leaned down to bite my lip. I mean who does that?

"Just give in, you know you want to." He smirked.

"Want," I paused," is a conformist thing–HOLYFUCKEVANDOTHATAGAIN." Curse my goddamned mouth! And Evan's! Fuck life, I hated this so much.

Evan repeated past actions, slowly licking up my chest, stopping to bite my nipple. I arched my back, cursing.

"Evan, I swear to God I hate you with every bone in my body", I said through clenched teeth.

"Even this one?" he asked as he dipped his hands into my boxers. Oh, no. Evan's hand is not going down there, it is not going down there…

"Evan!" I snapped, trying to squirm away from his grasp. He just held me tight, teasing his fingers above my dick.

"Yes?" he asked, a sickeningly sweet tone to his voice. I barely got out half a letter before his hand wrapped firmly around the base of my cock.

"I hate you with a passion."

"You're so hard for me."

"I want to make you die."

"You're leaking all over my hand."

"If I kill you I'll die happy."

"I know you want it."

I growled, or did whatever I could that wasn't force Evan's hand to pump me like I oh so badly wanted him to. "I don't", I lied.

"That's your biggest flaw, Dylan." I looked at him confused. "You've always been a horrible liar." And with that, he started to fist my cock.

I wanted to refuse every noise, every movement my body was aching me to make. I couldn't. Moan after moan spilled from my open lips as I bucked into Evan's hand. I wanted to tear my hair out for being such a conformist. I had just wanted sleep in this Tuesday.

Where this boy gets off on making me cry like a little bitch I don't know, but he came before I did. And I didn't even touch him. I just lay there panting, staring up at him with one uncovered eye, mouth open in a silent scream. He just stared back, grinning evilly.

"I liked these boxers too", I whined. "Now get off me. I can't fall asleep if I'm all sticky." Evan moved off me with a sigh and I got up. I started to walk over to my dresser but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Merry Christmas, Dylan", Evan whispered, nuzzling his chin into my neck. I sighed, letting my body rest against Evan's.

We were both wet, post-orgasm, sexed up seventeen-year-old boys and I didn't care.

Maybe the holidays weren't so bad after all.

It still doesn't change the fact that I'm Jewish. Guess how those eight nights were spent?


End file.
